Disabled individuals, often termed invalids, do not have complete control of their bodies. Such individuals often do not have the ability to rise, stand, lower themselves, or walk. Examples of such individuals include those suffering from Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's, accidents, and those faced with surgical recovery. These individuals must therefore rely on caregivers to assist with or perform for them necessary daily activities. Such activities include bathing, applying medication, removing or fitting clothing, changing bed linens, housekeeping, and lavatory needs. Few caregivers have the strength and ability to lift invalids into or out of various positions, especially a seated position. Invalids therefore often require additional lifting equipment to assist caregivers. Cost is a major consideration, in both human assistance and in equipment needed to assist in lifting and lowering invalids. The present apparatus provides a cost effective solution to the problems encountered in lifting, supporting, and lowering invalids, especially within a household.